


Don't Hug Me I'm Scared.

by 12oclockAM



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Dave gets real pushy as a trickster, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I never do tags correctly, It gets pretty damn sad, Karkat cant handle it, M/M, My thumbs hurt from the feels, Nightmares, Trickster Dave Strider - Freeform, Trickster Mode (Homestuck), self deprecation, what?, yeah.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12oclockAM/pseuds/12oclockAM
Summary: The next time Dave gets Trickstered, he gets a little demanding. Of course, his trickster self doesn't realize how much this fucking sucks on Karkat's end.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	Don't Hug Me I'm Scared.

**Author's Note:**

> I have realized that most of my fics are just Karkat angst. This is honestly not a shocking realization.

It has been two hours since John gave Dave trickster candy as a prank. It has been two hours since you've gotten home with Dave making non stop flirtations. It has been two hours since you've hidden under the bed until Dave's trickster high calms down.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and John Egbert better fucking pray no one lets you get a hold of him after this.

Dave continues to loudly call your name as he floats around the house, looking for you. You know he just wants your attention, but if he gets bored and decides to sit down he'll probably calm down from all of this. Though you doubt he's ever going to get bored seeing as this has been going on for _two motherfucking hours_.

All hope is lost when Dave opens your bedroom door. His brightly colored socks touch the ground as he calls for you again. You can literally hear the broad, horrifying smile in his voice. You scoot back further under the bed, but only end up dooming yourself by thumping into a box. He stops in his tracks, and peaks under the bed. His smile grows even wider, to your disbelief, and he crawls under with you, laying in front of you with his face in his hands.

"Hi." You say, tiredly. He laughs. "Hi Karkitty!" Fuck. You sigh, rubbing your eyes. "Why were you hiding for so long? I missed you soOOOO much!" He smiles brightly, and you never thought you would take such displeasure in one of Dave's smiles.

You only groan in response, rolling out from under the bed and dusting yourself off once you stand up. Dave follows in a more cheery manner. "Baabbbe! BBBAAABBEEE!! BaAAaaaaaaAAAAAaaBBeeEE!! BAABB-" "Dave." "Karkat." " _Dave." "Karkat."_ "Ugh." You sit on your bed, rubbing your eyes again. You've started doing that since rolling your eyes too much gives you headaches.

"Karkitty, we should do something." He says firmly, placing his hands on you shoulders. You sigh. "What?" Your voice is tired, and uninterested. He doesn't realize this though, opting instead to smile brightly. "Fukin.... YOUR IT!" He slaps your shoulder and runs off. You wince, hissing slightly. Whenever he does shit like that he insists that he didn't even hit that hard but he really, really doesn't know the strength he withholds.

You stand up, popping your back. If he wants to play tag, then maybe you can tire him out by playing. Obviously the waiting game didn't work.

And obviously the tiring him out method doesn't work either. You end up playing tag with him for three and a half hours. As he tags you one more time, you just flop onto the ground before he can even run away. It knocks the breath out of you a little, but it honestly isn't like you had much anyways. You hear Dave's footsteps stop, and he crouches next to you, patting your shoulder. "Karkat? Are you okay?" He giggles while he talks, so you know he isn't actually concerned. Maybe if you made him feel a negative it can jolt him out of this? You don't really want to do that, because that means Dave would be upset, but your legs are sore and your lungs sting and you just want Dave back.

"M' tired." You reply, and he just laughs at your chagrin. "OH come ON Karkat! Just one more round! Then we can do something that doesn't involve running. Just for you sugar." He smiles, and God dammit you can't say no to that.

One more round turns into another hour, and you tag Dave one last time before going to the couch and deflating. You don't think you've ever done that much running in your life. He sits on the arm of the couch closest to your head.

"Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, Ka-"

"HOLY SHIT DAVE, WHAT?!" You snap, and he grins brightly. "Hi."

You scream into a couch pillow.

"Hahaha! Woah Mr. Grumpy Pants, what's got you so riled up?" He laughs at you. "You and how fucking awful you're being." You grumble. At this point you don't care if he bursts into tears you just _really_ want this to end.

He gasps, floating upwards so that he's directly above you. "But Karkles! I loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooove you!!" How did he even have enough breath to do that? You sigh. "I love you too, Dave." He laughs, manically. "I know you do! And I think that's soo cooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! You're so cool, Karkat. I love you!" He hugs you, and you're now sharing the couch. It's not a tight space though, you both picked this couch _for_ sharing.

You hum, letting your eyes close. Maybe he's finally calmed down.. "NOOO don't go to sleep!" He pats, and or slaps, your cheek. You groan. "Why can't I go to sleep, Dave?" You yawn, and he rolls his eyes behind his now pink, heart shaped sunglasses. "Because then I'd be lonely! Duh!" You pinch the bridge of your nose. "But I'm so fucking tired, Dave. Why don't you take a nap, too?" He looks at you blankly for a minute, before frowning... angrily?

"That is so selfish, Karkat!" You scrunch your eyebrows in confusion. "Didn't you just say you wanted me up because _you_ would get lonely?" You ask incredulously. He rolls his eyes again, as if mocking you. "Yeah but you _neveerrrr_ sleep and now that we're having fun you want too??! That's just rude!" Well... He has a point. He's probably enjoying himself so much and you're just ruining this once in a lifetime thing where he's genuinely happy and carefree.

You frown to yourself. Maybe you are a selfish asshole.

A hand meets your cheek again, but much gentler then earlier. "Hey, wait, Karkat no. You have that face on again! Why are you sad, you didn't do anything wrong!" He just said you were being selfish though.

"I'm sorry for ruining your fun time, Dave. I know you're rarely this happy." You move his hand away from your face, and he just looks more sad. You fucked it up. Now Dave isn't going to be happy again unless you do something that brightens his mood. Fuck if you can make anyone happy. "What? No! No, Karkat, I'm always happy with you!" He holds your arms. "You're so fun to hang out with! And I always feel safe and happy when I'm with you!" He starts to repeat himself, looking frantic and upset. Thanks a lot, Karkat.

You blink, and he's suddenly back to his normal self. His hair is a little messed up, and he looks tired, but he's back to normal. He looks up at you mutely, and you sigh through your nose. You get up from the couch and head back to your room. "Make sure you get some water for your head ache." You remind softly. He just calls your name quietly in reply, but you ignore him. You'll just make him more upset.

Laying down in the bed that you usually share with Dave, you stare tiredly at the wall facing away from the door. After a few minutes of nothing but silence, you fall asleep into a vast sea of self deprecating nightmares and exaggerated memories.

_________________________________________________________________________

You jump awake from Dave shaking you and you rub your teary eyes awake as you sit up. Your legs are still sore from all of the running you did yesterday, but you don't pay mind to it as you look at a concerned Dave.

He hugs you. "You do make me happy, you know." He mumbles. You sigh. "Karkat, come on. I wouldn't smile so much around you or trust you with so many of my emotions if I didn't." You look at him again as he pulls away.

"Now, wanna tell me about that nightmare?" He smiles comfortably, and you smile back. "Sure. I love you." "I love you too."


End file.
